Once A Ranger, Forever A Hero
by princessg101
Summary: The saying goes, the past can come back to haunt you but what if it never died? The rangers of old must face their past, in more ways than one, and decide what it truly means to be a hero MMPR/NS/DT
1. Chapter 1

Once A Ranger, Forever A Hero  
Prologue – A Hero's Story

 **A/N: Hey guys, I've been going over some stories and I realized that I never relaborated on 'Once A Ranger' and it was actually a pretty decent story starter. So here it is, a couple years later. Hope you like it. ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **

Tommy sat down in front of his camcorder and pondered a long while on what to say. The last few days had been nothing short of a test of conviction. He glanced at Kira, asleep on the couch, her body had finally given in to its need for rest because nothing less could have made her close her eyes. He himself didn't think he'd be able to sleep for a while. Not after everything that he'd seen, heard, learnt in less than a week. He hoped that getting the story out of his system might help so he pushed the record button on the camera and leant forward with his arms braced on his knees, hands clasped in front of his mouth. "In my time as ranger, often things were black and white. There's a monster, it's evil, you destroy it. That's just how the story goes. But what I am about to tell you is one of those times when it wasn't so easy. It involves rangers, past and present, teaming up to take on a…threat. This is about what really makes a hero, not just defeating the monster of the day but shouldering the responsibility of what comes with it. This was the time we as rangers collectively bore the consequences of our victories because there are consequences, ones we don't often see. This time we did."


	2. Chapter 2

Once A Ranger, Forever A Hero  
Chapter 1 – Not Done Yet

 **A/N: Hey guys, okay so these first two chapters will be like Tommy's side to the original 'Once A Ranger' so if you want to check out Kira's end go to that fic. To that end, I also want to add that all the ships established in that fic will carry over, including, as you might be able to tell, Kira/Tommy. I'm not really in the mood to sit here and explain ranger continuity and age errors so I'm just going to say that Kira has graduated, is of age, there won't be any adult content, and it's all perfectly legal. Don't like? Don't read. I won't begrudge you of that decision. For the rest of you lovelies, ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **

Tommy rubbed his hands and glanced at the yellow ranger again. To the video camera he said, "It all started when Kira went to Angel Grove…well…to be truthful it didn't _start_ then but that was when we realised that our time as rangers wasn't over."

 _A few days previously…_

Kira had gone to Angel Grove with Adam and Tommy was doing some grading in his home ahead of exams. Everything was quiet. Connor and Ethan had promised to come by later for a game of basketball and Hailey, hell bent on resurrecting the zords, was down in the zord bay as she was in her every free moment. Tommy was grateful to Sentinal Knight for restoring their powers. It felt good to have them back. Perhaps it was due to his long tenure as a ranger but knowing what was out there and being helpless to stop it or help was not a comfortable feeling. Now he and the Dinos could relax and just be. Just then his seldom used cellphone pinged with a text from Kira. _Been holding out on me Mr. Oliver._ She accompanied that with a picture of a picture of him and Jason when they won the Ninja Team competition. He smirked, she must be at the Youth Center. He didn't even know that picture still existed. However, before he could reply his communicator went off.

"Tommy? Tommy are you there?"

"Hailey?" Tommy responded. "What's the matter?"

"I was working on the zords' operating systems on the computers and something isn't right."

"What?"

"Tommy, I wish I was wrong but there are definitely energy spikes around the cities. The last time we saw that…"

"Mesagog was using his lab's portals," Tommy finished for her. "What are our options?"

"Other than portals? Not much, the energy pattern is very distinct but it's scattered and rapid, like someone is randomly opening and closing them for no reason."

"Alright contact Connor and Ethan and put them on guard for anything suspicious," Tommy decided. "I'm going to call Trent and check out Anton and Elsa."

"And Kira?"

"I'll talk to her after, there's not much she can do from where she is anyway."

As far as he knew, Trent was home so Tommy didn't waste time opening a comm-link to the white dino ranger, "Trent?"

"Hey Dr. O."

"Is your father around? Or Elsa?"

"No they're on vacation…"

"Cuba right," Tommy remembered Anton and Elsa had left since last week. "Trent, someone is using Mesagog's lab portals, now I don't want to accuse you but-"

"Dr. O I haven't been back to Mesagog's lab since it was destroyed but if you want I can be at your place in ten minutes, you can test me."

"That won't be necessary, I believe you," Tommy said sincerely. "But I could use your help here, Hailey is in the zord bay and the others are keeping a lookout in the city."

"Okay, at least you'll know where I am."

Tommy stopped short then added, "I'm not blaming you."

"I'm not taking it personally," Trent assured him. "I'm already on my way." He hung up and Tommy sighed. He knew in his gut that this wasn't Trent but he had to admit, having the white ranger close by wasn't a bad idea. Time to speak to Kira. Since she was at the youth center, he simply activated the communicator and waited for her to get back to him.

A moment of two later he heard, "Go Tommy."

"Hey princess sorry to disturb your digging up dirt on me but we got problems."

"What's wrong?"

"We're picking up strange readings from several unrelated points in the city."

"Portals?"

A smile ghosted across his face, Kira was always quick on the uptake. "Possibly but that would mean someone or something is using Mesagog's lab."

"Did you call Trent?"

"Yeah it's not him, or Elsa, both of them check out." Tommy said simply.

"Do you want me to come back?"

"Not right now, but I want you on standby. I've contacted the others already. Whoever is doing this isn't being discreet which could mean they intend to make a move soon." Tommy pinched the bridge of his nose

"You got it," There was a pause before she added gently, "Tommy, be careful please."

"Always princess," Tommy vowed. "Now go do more detective work, I'll call if anything happens."

"You're not scared of what I might find?"

"Terrified," Tommy laughed lightly, "But I know that's not going to stop you."

"Damn right. Kira Ford, singer, power ranger, and now P.I. extraordinaire signing out."

Tommy chuckled, "Have fun." He cut out and at that moment, there was a knock at the door. It was Trent. "Hey."

"Hi Doctor O, what do you need me to do?"

"Follow me." Trent came in and they went immediately to the underground command center. They divided up the monitors and began scanning the city, occasionally commenting on something but nothing really out of the ordinary.

"I don't know Dr. O," Trent said after a while. "Everything is pretty quiet." No sooner had he said that did all the alarms go off as the system was in meltdown. Both men took their hands away from their keyboards in shock and exchanged an unnerved, shocked look. They regained their composure and began tracking the problem. According to the equipment, the energy output was enormous and if they were being perfectly honest, the ground itself felt like it was shaking a little.

In flash, Tommy was on his communicator, "Hailey? Are you getting this?"

"Yes! The readings are massive! Get out there quickly!"

The two stood up, "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Once A Ranger, Forever A Hero  
Chapter 2 – Back In The Zord

By the time Tommy and Trent had morphed and arrived on scene, Connor and Ethan had already done the same and were searching for the source of the energy spike. They combed Reefside but it was like nothing had happened. All the rangers gathered together and Tommy got on his communicator, "Hailey, we can't find anything in the city, anything on your end?"

"Nothing. It looks like whatever that energy surge was about, it didn't affect us."

"It has to be something," Tommy insisted.

"I know. I think it's time we actually go to Mesagog's lab and figure out what happened."

"How do we do that?" Ethan asked.

"I think I might be able to reverse engineer the energy transfer but we'll need all of the Dino Gems to have enough power to make it."

"I'll call Kira and tell her to come back, I know Adam will get her back here as soon as possible."

"I can do you one better, her zord is back up and running. You'll have to come to the zord bay to get it but it will be faster than a jeep. And don't worry, the other ones aren't far behind."

"Hailey you're awesome!" Connor cheered.

"I know," the tech said smugly and cut out. Tommy demorphed and went to his truck. He set his communicator on the dash pressed the button to call Kira.

She answered within seconds, "Yeah Tommy."

"Hey princess that was quick, I guess I caught you alone." Tommy replied.

"Actually I'm not but don't I think you have to worry about them."

Tommy raised an eyebrow at the communicator, did that mean… "Kira…"

"Tommy…"

"Who exactly are you with?"

"Ummm let's see, Jason Scott, Zack Taylor, Trini and Billy Cranston, Adam Park, Tanya Sloan, and Rocky and Kim DeSantos. Say hi everyone,"

"HI TOMMY!" he heard the group cry out.

Tommy hit the brakes in shock and the communicator slid off the dash onto the floor. "Tommy? Tommy, are you there?" Kira asked,

Tommy scrambled to pick it up, "Jesus Kira what did you do? Track down every ranger in Angel Grove?!"

"Would you believe me if I told you that they found me?"

"For some strange reason, yes." Tommy closed his eyes and shook his head, he definitely would not put it pass his friends to do just that.

"Bro it's true, I ran into Kira at the juice bar," a very familiar voice said.

"Jason? Is that you man?"

"Yeah."

"It's good to hear your voice."

"You'd get more than that if you came around."

"What can I tell you? I'm so busy with -"

"Don't worry Tommy," another person cut him off, "we know everything now."

"Kim?"

"Hey white tiger, although I understand you traded that in for a black brachiosaurus."

"It's summer, I can't be seen in white," Tommy joked. "Do I still get to be your prince?"

"Sorry bro, the position is taken."

Tommy let out a quiet laugh, "Hey Rocky."

"Besides Tommy," Kim added, "riding a dinosaur isn't nearly as sexy as a horse or a tiger in your case."

"Maybe I'm a sucker for the classics but the dragon was pretty hot," Was that Trini?

"What about the Ferrari?" Adam asked.

"I thought it was a falcon," Kira put in.

"That came after the tiger but before the Ferrari," someone – Billy? – filled in.

"For all his awesome rides, Tommy still had to use that old black pickup." Tanya cackled, there was no mistaking her voice.

"Hey! No knocking the pickup!" Tommy automatically defended his prized possession.

"Does she mean that old monster that's gathering dust in your garage?" Kira inquired.

"Oh lord Tommy!" cried Zack, "You still have it?!"

"Of course," replied Tommy in a dignified voice. "There is nothing wrong with it."

"Oh sure, other than the fact it's virtually un-driveable. It's perfect." Kira quipped.

"Lay off already will you?" Tommy whined.

"I will if you sing to me," Kira promised sweetly and understanding and anguish crashed in. Tommy wanted to bash his head against the steering wheel.

"You guys didn't…" he groaned.

"Oh but we did," Zack confirmed gleefully.

"By the way, send Elsa my regards. I kind of know how she feels." Kim chirped a laugh.

Billy spoke up, "Yes, she wouldn't be first woman to get her heart broken by the handsome Tommy Oliver."

Et tu Kira? "WHY KIRA? WHY?!" Tommy wailed.

"I am who I am," Kira responded sagely. "Anyway wasn't there a reason you called me?"

"What? Oh yeah! I'm pulling you off the benches; we need you to get here." Tommy got back to his point. "The activity has increased to more points in the city and at higher energy levels. Morph up and I'm coming with your zord to get you."

"Got it. I'll be in the backyard of the number 1729 Red Oak Blvd."

"I'm on my way," Tommy cut out and sped off for the zord. Hailey was waiting for him with Pterazord at the ready. He morphed again and Hailey showed him to the resurrected pterodactyl zord.

"Fully functional, shouldn't be a kink anywhere," she said as he climbed into the cockpit. "And welcome back."

"Thanks," he said simply and activated the machine. It came to life, taking off as if it had missed being the skies after such a long time. He entered the coordinates of where they needed to go and the zord did the rest. Hailey had done an amazing job, it flew like that final battle had never happened. In no time he was in Angel Grove and hovering over the house Kira told him to go to. Eager to see his friends for a second, he jumped up out and powered down, grinning when they all rushed to him.

"It's great to see you all," Tommy managed to get out in the midst of all the hugs, kisses, and handshakes. He turned to Kira who stood little apart and drew her closer, might as well do it now. "C'mere Princess, this isn't how I imagined doing this but, guys this is my girlfriend Kira." There was a shocked moment before everyone burst out with 'I knew it's and congratulations. It was great but they had to go. Even Kira knew ad she leaned into Tommy, gently touching the base of his neck.

"We should get going," she murmured. He nodded. The pair backed up, waving at the old rangers, and looked to each other.

"You ready for this," Tommy asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," said Kira.

They twisted their wrists and their morphers appeared. In unison they cried, "Dino Thunder Power Up Ha!" In a flash, Kira was clad in her yellow ranger suit and Tommy in his black. With one final wave they boarded the zord and took off. "Guess we're back huh?" Kira commented.

Tommy looked at her with a jerk of his head, "Once a ranger, always a ranger."

 **A/N: Hey guys, and now the action can back, stay tuned for the next installment! ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **


	4. Chapter 4

Once A Ranger, Forever A Hero  
Chapter 3 – Return to Mesagog's Lab

Kira and Tommy returned to the base where Connor, Ethan, Trent, and Hailey were already gathered. The tech had rigged up some kind of charging station that fed into a large platform. The red, blue, and white dino gems were plugged in and glowing while Hailey worked on a laptop hooked up to the charging station. They acknowledged Kira and Tommy with some nods and Hailey said, "Dino gems into those slots guys." The two immediately added the yellow and black gems to the set and the terminal began to glow brighter. "That should do it." Hailey finished typing with an emphatic hit to the keyboard. "So here's the deal," she explained. "The dino gems might have been restored but their power is not infinite. I only feel safe doing this once to go and once to bring you back. Because I have the gems, I won't be able to communicate with you while you're there so I'm giving you one hour to investigate. If you run into trouble, you won't be able to morph but I have upgraded the blasters for you." She handed out the weapons. "These should help you hold out until its time to go. Just get back to the same place you landed and I will do the rest."

"Let's go to work," Trent hopped onto the platform followed Ethan, Connor, Kira, and finally Tommy. Once they were in place, Hailey bid them good luck and sent them away in a swirl of light.

*ORFH*

The team landed hard on a rubble-littered ground and knew just from the atmosphere that they were in the right place. Dusting themselves off, they looked around and saw the ruins of the lab on higher ground while debris lay scattered below. "Seems pretty deserted," Kira observed.

"I hope so, we don't have any time to waste," Tommy checked his watch. "Come on." The team ran up to the remnants of Mesogog's lair and found the place in shambles. The main structure was still standing but everything else was destroyed. They could see some blackened, scorched patches where Hailey's laser had hit directly but nearly everything was frayed and crumbled and broken.

"Are we sure the power surge came from here?" Connor asked. "This place doesn't look like it could power an alarm clock."

"Well someone certainly tried," Trent called from ahead. He gestured to a side room he had been looking into, "Take a look at this."

The team cautiously approached and were astonished to see that portion of the lab look quite functional. Granted there were still holes in the walls and part of the ceiling caved in but the wiring had clearly been painstakingly put back together and work areas cleared of rubble instead bearing scribbled notes and various potions. Ethan picked up the notes, "Can't say for sure but it looks like someone was trying to teleport somewhere _far_ away."

"That would explain the excessive power," Tommy commented. "We'll bring those back to Hailey, along with this," he grabbed a makeshift computer that was on another table.

"It doesn't make sense," Kira shook her head. "Why would someone come here of all places to use broken equipment only to go somewhere else?"

"Maybe they were already here and trapped," Connor supposed.

"I thought everyone was accounted for, Elsa, Zeltrax, Anton, and Mesogog. I don't see a tyrannodrone pulling this off," Ethan countered.

"There wasn't anyone else here when I came to get my dad," Trent insisted. "I had to search this whole place to find him."

"Time's almost up guys," Tommy announced. "Obviously there is no one here anymore and I think we have gotten all we can. Take some pictures of this place to show Hailey and we'll get out of here." The team agreed and a short while later, they were back in their spot staring at the ruins that played so big of a part in defining their lives and then they were gone.

*ORFH*

Hailey meticulously arranged notes like a jigsaw puzzle and copied out the equations onto another piece of paper "The best I can tell, it does look like a teleportation formula but the range is literally astronomical."

"Meaning?" Kira pressed.

"Meaning that if this worked, whoever did it isn't even in the same galaxy anymore," Hailey informed them. "But it's more than that. Based on the pictures you showed me, that trip was incredibly risky. That kind of distance is dangerous. To attempt it would be like suicide."

"I guess being trapped in Mesogog's lab would do that to someone," Trent shrugged.

"But why not just come here, why leave the galaxy?" Ethan asked.

"The only person that would know is either dead or far, far away from here," Hailey drummed her fingers on the table with a frown.

"Isn't there anyway to figure out where they went?" Tommy queried.

"I could plug the numbers in but the calculations are astronomical, the computers would take some time," Hailey supposed. "That's the other thing. This kind of math being done with next to no equipment, they'd have to be a genius."

"A super-smart, potentially alien lifeform was trapped in Mesogog's lab?" Connor said dubiously.

"I don't remember seeing anyone like that ever," Trent shook his head. "Even in the end, I searched pretty much the whole place looking for my dad."

"I hate to say it guys but it looks like we'll have to wait and see with this one," Tommy concluded heavily. Sitting on their hands was not something the rangers did easily. "Either there is nothing to worry about or the threat could hit at any minute but sadly there isn't anything we can do either way."

"Well I'll figure out where they went," Hailey nodded to her machines. "I can finish the zords in the meantime and you can do research, look around if there have been any disturbances, get some training in."

"Great." Kira intoned.

"Sounds -" Connor was about to make a comment but was cut short by his cellphone ringing. "Sorry I'll turn it of…" he trailed off when he saw the caller ID. He gave his team a foreboding look as he answered, "Shane?"

 **A/N: Dun, dun, dun! I think I worked out a pretty interesting storyline for this one with a great crossover, might require to suspend your disbelief just little but hell, it's power rangers! ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **


	5. Chapter 5

Once A Ranger, Forever A Hero  
Chapter 4 – The Ties That Bind

It had been a normal day at the Wind Academy. Blake and Hunter were visiting and all the students were abuzz about the upcoming break that they were supposed to have. All in all, it was peaceful and the Ninja Storm rangers were content to sit with Sensei, have some tea, chat and just be. However, the serenity was broken by sudden screaming and fire erupting near one of the training areas. "What the hell is that?" Shane jumped to his feet.

"SENSEIS! SENSEIS!" One of the students, a young woman named Jessica whom Cam was seeing, came brokenly running to them. She was a mess; dirt and mud was smeared all over her uniform which was also ripped and there were fine trails of blood at the side of her head.

"JESSICA!" Cam rushed forward to catch her as she nearly collapsed to the ground. "What happened? What's going on?"

"Some kind of…creature," she said weakly. "I was with Marah and Kapri at the training ground when it attacked. It went after everyone but it seemed focused on us."

"Where are Marah and Kap?" Dustin asked urgently. "Did they get away?"

Jessica shook her head, starting to lose consciousness, "Told me to get you…stayed to fight."

"We have to get over there right now," Hunter turned his eyes to the fire. "Right. Now."

"I'll take Jessica in and get the morphers," Cam took her in his arms. "You guys go ahead, I'll be right behind you."

Just then there was another explosion and the ground trembled ominously. "You had better go with them Cam," Sensei took Jessica from him. "I'll bring the morphers. GO!"

The rangers took off, ninja streaking to the site of the destruction and were in awe from the second they landed. It was impossible to believe one monster had done this itself. The ground was scorched, turning the emerald grass into pitch-black ash. There were large craters and trenches carved into the ground and the surrounding tree were either gone or broken in half. There were a few bodies strewn the ground but they did not have to time to check on anyone. There was another blast and a terrifyingly familiar voice shrieked nearby. "MARAH!" Dustin shouted running straight towards it, the rest right with him.

"Dustin!"

"Hunter!" another shouted.

"Kap! We're here! We're coming!" The team broke through into another clearing and spotted Marah and Kapri crouched on the ground, struggling to stand, the monster a short distance away. They got over to the girls and helped them up before turning their attention to the creature. It looked like a deformed lizard that stood upright. All of its features were strangely proportioned and it was covered in thick green-black scales and black frill down it's back. Its clothes were so torn and tattered that they were indiscernible but somehow rang familiar with the team. It stared at them intently, looking at each one in turn.

"What is that?!" Tori asked.

"I think it's -" Kapri started but that thing cut her off.

"Rangers," it growled. "Good to see you again."

"Do we know you?" Blake eyed it warily.

"What? Do you not like the improvements? Such a strange thing to be exposed to, dinosaur DNA," The creature held up a hand and flexed its fingers.

"Dinosaur DNA?" Cam repeated. "You mean like Mesagog?"

"Quick on the uptake as always nephew," it chuckled and the rangers were stunned.

"That's not possible," Shane shook his head.

"Oh but it is," the creature casually flicked that same hand and an enormous laser blast flew out, striking the ground near them and they scrambled to move out of the way. "It's very possible."

"Lothor," Blake breathed.

"Rangers," Sensei arrived bearing the morphers.

"Hello brother," Lothor greeted and Sensei staggered.

"No…."

"Yes."

"Kiya," Sensei was stricken. "What have you done to yourself?"

"My name is Lothor," he growled dangerously. "I can't take credit for this one. Mesagog had me trapped in a jar in his lab when the whole place exploded. I was free but the surrounding chemicals doused me and I became this."

"Different body but the same ending," Shane countered. The rangers strapped on their morphers.

"Thank you Sentinel Knight," Tori nodded and the rangers fell into line. "Ready?"

"Ready," the others chanted back.

"That won't be necessary," Lothor forestalled them. "For now at least. I didn't come here to fight you rangers."

"You have a funny way of showing it," Dustin gestured around at the carnage.

"I was merely proving a point," Lothor dismissed. "I came here for you two." He turned to Marah and Kapri. "I'm going to give you only one chance. I'm going back. I am willing to forgive you and take you with me however choose to stay and when _we_ return, you will perish with the rest of them."

The rangers were confused but Marah and Kapri paled. They both looked at the rangers with genuine fear in their eyes. "No." Kapri said finally not taking her eyes off of Hunter. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Neither am I," Marah concurred. "This is our home now."

"What!?" Lothor bellowed. "Did you understand what you're saying? Do you know what happened to Thrax?"

"We know," Kapri replied with a steely tone. "And we've made our choice."

"After everything that's happened and you stay with them," Lothor spat. "He will ensure you get what you deserve." With that, he took out a remote and pressed a button. Lothor disappeared in a swirling void of energy and all eyes were Marah and Kapri. The sisters were visibly distraught and shaking.

"Guys what's going on?" Shane asked. "Where did Lothor go?"

"Is he going to someone?" Blake

"And why Lothor did mention Thrax?" Tori added. "What's he got to do with anything?"

Marah stopped them, "Okay, okay we'll tell you everything but first, we have to call the Dinos."

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUN, hey guys. So I came up with this really weird mythos/backstory for this but I'm totally loving it and hope you guys will too. Until next time, ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **


	6. Chapter 6

Once A Ranger, Forever A Hero  
Chapter 5 – Our Family

Tommy took a steeling breath as the red light continued to flash expectantly. He reached over to caress Kira's head as she slept on. Her rhythmic breathing helped to calm him a little even as his heart ached at what his friends…his family had to go through. He returned his attention to the camcorder, "The attack on the Wind Academy wasn't the only attack by Lothor but I didn't have the heart to get the details from Andros, not when…" Tommy pinched the bridge of his nose. "He ravaged KO-35. People died. Then he went after Andros, Ashley and their two children. Karone and Zhane were on Mirinoi at the time and they were caught off guard. Andros managed to break away to get the Megaship where the morphers were kept while Ash and kids tried to take cover. By the time he got back and drove Lothor off, Ash was unconscious and badly injured. He flew everyone straight here."

*ORFH*

They immediately took Ashley to Mariner Bay to the Lightspeed base where she could be treated properly. Dana and Carter vowed to make sure she survived and to look after the children while Andros teamed up with the Dinos and the Ninjas to fight Lothor. "Are you sure about this man?" Tommy asked as they pulled up to his house. "You should be with Ash and the kids."

"I have to take down that monster Tommy," Andros insisted. "He – he nearly – Ash – "

Tommy clasped his shoulder, "I understand." They got out of the jeep and went to the Dino base where everyone else was already gathered. Marah and Kapri stood side by side in the centre and were visibly wary of it.

"What do you know?" Andros demanded lowly.

"Hey they were attacked too," Hunter protested.

"It's okay," Kapri assured him. "Look, there's something we've never talked about with you guys."

"When we switched sides, we decided there wasn't a point to it," Marah chipped in.

"We were actually surprised no one ever asked," Kapri shrugged.

"Asked what?" Tori frowned.

The sisters spoke together, "How Lothor was our uncle." That brought everyone up short especially the ninjas. None of them had ever questioned that part and Cam, being their cousin through this relation, was stunned at how he missed this.

"Okay I'll do it," Kira volunteered. "How are you guys related?"

Kapri and Marah shared a loaded glance. Kap sighed, "Lothor is our uncle through marriage."

"Lothor is married?" Shane's eyes widened.

"Was married." Marah corrected him. "Aunt Riko died the day -" she stopped abruptly with a nervous glance at Andros.

"The day…" Tommy pressed.

Marah welled up and Kap laid a soothing hand on her. She couldn't quite keep the venom out of her voice, "The day your pal broke Zordon's container. That was the day we lost our parents too."

"What?" Andros staggered.

"Think about Thrax, think about why he was angry," Kapri said. "He lost his parents too when the universe was 'purified', even though they survived, they were never the same again."

"Okay," Tommy paused. "Hang on, start from the beginning."

"Alright," Kap braced on the console. "When Lothor left Earth, he travelled to the M51 Galaxy, specifically Gamma Vile, home planet of Master Vile."

"Rita's father," Tommy remembered.

"Sorry who?" Dustin queried.

"Just before the Machine Empire came here, Master Vile tried to help Zedd and Rita take over the planet. He nearly did it too if it wasn't for the Aquitian Rangers."

"But he was Rita's father?" Ethan repeated astonished.

"Actually he had two kids," Tommy responded. "Rita and her brother Rito."

"Close," Marah pointed at him. "What many people didn't know was that Master Vile had three children. Rita, Rito, and Riko. From what we were told growing up, Lothor became a student of Master Vile and moved up the ranks. Eventually he became one of Master Vile's favourites and he formed a relationship with Riko."

"So he married her," Cam concluded logically.

"And unlike with Rita and Zedd, Grandfather approved the match," Marah nodded.

"GRANDFATHER?" the room chanted.

"Seriously, you guys haven't put it together yet?" Kapri huffed.

"If Lothor is your uncle by marriage to Riko," Hailey parsed this out. "And we know Rita and Zedd only had Thrax then your parents are -"

"No way," Tommy breathed. "RITO?!"

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We're Rito's daughters," Kapri mock-clapped. "Master Vile is our grandfather. Rita, Zedd, Riko, and Lothor are our aunts and uncles. Thrax is our cousin."

"Sorry I have to ask," Tommy was trying very hard not smile. "Who's your mother?"

"Ever heard of Scorpina?" Marah quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah. But seriously?" Tommy couldn't hold back a snort.

"We know," the sisters softened, even smirking a little. Kap said bittersweetly, "According to mom, Mai Tais are extremely powerful substances. They never got married, shocking there."

"So the day I broke the energy tube," Andros gripped the back of his neck with both hands.

"Dark Spectre had signalled the United Alliance of Evil to launch their assault on the universe," Marah narrated. "We were technically too young to be there but we wouldn't take no for an answer so Uncle Lothor agreed to take us with him and Aunt Riko to a smaller battle further away. Aunt Rita, Uncle Zedd, mom and dad were in the Vica Galaxy. Dark Spectre's forces were split between Earth and KO-35. At first it looked like we were winning when energy wave exploded. It was fast but those on outer planets saw it coming. Grandfather made his escape and called for all of us to retreat except nobody else was on their ship and probably didn't hear the order. Aunt Riko decided to go get them personally, thinking she had enough time. I know she got to mom but it was too late, the wave was going to hit. Mom told Uncle Lothor to look after us just before the wave got them and – and – " Marah sniffed loudly and Kapri wiped away a stray tear. "Rita and Zedd became good, dad died and we never knew what became of mom. Uncle Lothor searched everywhere for Aunt Riko and the rest but nobody could be found. Everyone was just gone."

Silence reigned. No one spoke. No one made a sound. The implications of this one moment expanded in front of their eyes. Hundreds of battles, hundreds of monsters exploding into great plumes of fire and yet why had they never before applied the word 'death'?

 **A/N: Hey guys, weird chapter I know but don't get too caught up with the family tree. I've been toying with ways to make Power Rangers have more grit and depth. I think RPM did a good job addressing death and the consequences of fighting so I'm bringing that to a larger moment in PR history, the time Zordon wiped out all the villains nearest him. Hope you're still with me, until next time, ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **


	7. Chapter 7

Once A Ranger, Forever A Hero  
Chapter 6 – Free Fall

 _On Gamma Vile…_

 _There was a savage sense of homecoming as Lothor appeared at the base of an enormous castle. It had been another lifetime when he first stepped foot here, fresh-faced and even a bit frightened after abandoning the Academy but now he felt a calm, surety that had long been absent. It might be strange to consider being fond of such a foreboding structure but there had been once laughter, feasts, joyous occasions. He remembered the day his good-for-nothing nieces were born, how they were doted upon only to betray their family to sully themselves with the rangers._

 _He approached the gates and the guard stopped him, "State your business."_

 _He grabbed the whelp by the collar, "Go and tell Master Vile that Lothor has returned." The guard shivered and took off, Lothor remained where he was. He was home._

Tommy's place…

It was unnervingly quiet at Valencia road. Reeling from Marah and Kapri's tale, they all wandered off, trying to take it all in. The dinos were in the kitchen with Haley, Tori, Blake, Shane, and Cam. For lack of anything better to do, Hailey made tea. ( **A/N: This is me.** ) "All this time, I never asked them," Cam sighed.

"None of us did," Tori insisted. "Not even Sensei asked."

"We just took it for granted," Shane swallowed.

"And they chose us," Blake ran a hand through his hair. "When Hunter and I thought Sensei killed our parents, we would have done anything to destroy him. But Marah and Kap, basically their entire family was wiped out except for Lothor and Master Vile."

"I just came back from k-ki-killing their cousin," Tori's breathing hitched and Blake held her hand.

"So did I," Kira whispered and had to leave the room.

"Those girls were holding on to a lot," Hailey mused over the rim of her mug.

*ORFH*

Outside, Kapri was sitting alone under the trees. Marah was somewhere further away with Dustin, her little sister could only cry at the old wounds. She however was older and remembered a bit more. In hindsight, taking a seven year-old and a five year-old to an intergalactic war wasn't the smartest idea but they'd been spoiled rotten and Grandfather always liked it when they came along. He called it a learning experience. They'd been groomed to head up the empire until they had lost it all. Grandfather withdrew from conquest and Uncle Lothor put it into their heads that they were going to get revenge against the rangers and take over Earth like they should have done all along. They were going get justice for their family. "Why didn't you tell me?" Hunter asked from above. He was leaning on the tree next to her.

"I chose." Kapri said simply.

Hunter knelt before her, "You shouldn't have had to take this on by yourself. They were your family Kap."

"In some ways," Kap agreed. "In others, we were never family. We followed Uncle Lothor faithfully but he still turned his back on us. He left us for dead. But that's how we grew up. Those around us are disposable, no matter who they are. You guys showed us that family isn't about convenience and burden but loyalty and love." She got up on her knees to kiss him lightly, "I came to Earth looking for revenge and ended up with a new family, a real one and that's more than I could have ever asked for."

"Kap…" Hunter began. "There was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"If you choose now to break up with me Hunter Bradley -"

"No," Hunter chuckled. "Not a chance. You're stuck with me, it's just that…"

"Yes," Kapri said expectantly.

Hunter glanced back at the house, "When we finish this fight with Lothor, I have an idea I want to run by you."

Kap was visibly curious. "Sure."

*ORFH*

Kira blindly stumbled away from the kitchen just intent on getting as far away from the fact that she joyfully participated in the destruction of her friend's cousin. Eventually she found her feet leading her back down to the centre where Tommy was working away at the computers. "Hey."

Tommy stopped and turned to her. "Hey, are you okay?"

Kira had every intention of responding with 'fine' but just the act of trying to open her mouth caused her eyes to well up and her voice to catch. "No," she at last wept. Tommy was immediately out of his seat and pulled her into his arms. Dry sobs passed through her chest, shaking her frame. She felt dirty and disgusting. "We actually celebrated," Kira cried into Tommy's neck. "He was their cousin, he had a family, we knew that along and we never even stopped to care."

"Kira you had a job to do," Tommy soothed her. "Do you honestly regret beating Thrax?"

"No," she sniffed. "But we didn't have to do it like that."

"The creatures we fight," Tommy pulled back to look her in the eyes. "Some of them have family, some of them do not. Unfortunately, regardless of whether they do or not, we have a duty as rangers to protect the Earth and the people on it."

"So what? I'm just supposed to ignore it?"

"No, you're supposed be aware of it. That's how you remember that this is not a game and that what you do, you do because it is necessary. We're not like Mesogog or Lothor or Vile, we aren't trying to destroy everything, just guard our home."

Kira slumped against him miserably, "I hate this."

"It's not the sort of thing that's meant to be enjoyed," Tommy said.

"Do you have a plan?" Kira asked. "Between Master Vile and Meso-Lothor, we're going to be out of our depth."

"There's no telling when he – they could come back, if at all," Tommy blew out.

"We're going to wait?"

"WHAT?!" the pair jumped and saw Andros, shaking and furious. "WE ARE NOT SITTING ON THIS TOMMY!" Andros roared.

"Andros calm down, no one said that." the other veteran tried to diffuse the situation. "But-"

"But?" Andros repeated dangerously.

"But we have to be reasonable," Tommy continued evenly. "We don't know where Lothor went, he could have gone all the way back to Gamma Vile."

"Then we go after him," Andros insisted. "We take the megaship to the M51 galaxy and track him down."

"Track him down?" Tommy scoffed. "Do you hear yourself? You want to take A ship, ONE ship into the heart of Master Vile's empire with about a dozen rangers. That's suicide."

"So?" Andros growled.

"You have Ash and the kids," Tommy pleaded for his friend to see sense. "I hate to say this but if something happens to her, you're all they have."

At the mention of his wife, Andros trembled and looked more haunted than anything else. "Ash wouldn't be in this state if it wasn't for me. How can I face my children knowing that I doomed their mother?"

"You didn't know," Tommy insisted.

"What if it was the woman you love?" the blonde man pointed at Kira who stood off to the side. "What if…the cogs came after her and brought her to brink of death? What would you do?"

"I don't know," the other sighed. "But what would you say to me if I wanted to leave her and our kids behind and go on a revenge quest that could get myself and others killed?"

"I can tell you what I would say if I heard that," Kira volunteered. She looked Andros in the eye, "Don't you dare."

Andros softened some, "Ash would say that."

Kira moved to place a hand on his shoulder, "Then you have your answer."


	8. Chapter 8

Once A Ranger, Forever A Hero  
Chapter 7 – Of Reunions and Omens

 _Gamma Vile…_

Almost immediately Lothor was rushed into the palace after word was sent of his return. It had been so long since he had seen the grounds and the structure. All the echoes of the past floated around him, decorating the very air he breathed. Nothing drastic had changed in the intervening years; the halls were dark stone walls illuminated with torches in brackets at regular intervals set opposite long windows that opened to the dark sky and stars. He remembered coming here for the first time and awing at the thought that each of those stars probably belonged to Master Vile. Except he knew things were different. Since 'the moment', Vile had withdrawn from conquering and gone into mourning, saving his anger and fury for his subjects that he already ran though it was obvious he was broken.

Which was probably why the once opulent throne room, meant to awe and intimidate was now dim and grim. He supposed it still worked to enforce Master Vile's authority but this wasn't the base of a conqueror anymore. Vile looked much the same but age had grizzled him. "Lothor?"

"Yes father," Lothor bowed respectfully.

"What has become of you, my son," Vile rose and moved to examine him closely.

"I was imprisoned in a laboratory on Earth. During an accident, I was infected with dinosaur genes that left me like this. I'm fine, nothing will happen to me."

"As long as you are not in danger." Vile looked around, "Where are my starlets? Marah and Kapri? They aren't –"

"No, worse in some ways," Lothor said gravely. "They've taken up with the rangers, became involved with two of them if the rumours are to be believed."

"Involved?" Vile spat. "Why would they do such a thing? They were loyal girls, they would never have dishonoured this family by doing something so shameful. Their parents, their aunt, how is this possible? What happened on Earth Lothor?!"

Lothor hesitated. "I don't know," he said at last. "We had been in conflict with the rangers for almost a year when they suddenly turned on me during the final battle. I almost had the rangers father, I really did. I opened the Abyss of Evil but they managed to trap me in it until that mad scientist dug me up and locked me in his lab."

"This is insanity!" Vile cried. "My granddaughters are traitors, my only son experimented on like a rat -"

"That is not all," Lothor forestalled him. "Very recently, Thrax went to Earth, while he did do some serious damage, the rangers ultimately destroyed him."

"No…" Vile breathed. "I told him not to go. He swore to stay away from Earth and the rangers."

"I do not know what to tell you father," Lothor said helplessly. "It took me long time to escape the lab, I had no idea until everything was done."

"I don't blame you Lothor," Vile dismissed. "This is just too much. Our family, my family has been decimated."

"Father please," Lothor pled. "Thrax did an excellent job shaking them up and the powers I gained from the genes are infinite. I'm sure if we launch one massive assault on Earth, we can take them by surprise and avenge our losses."

Vile thought it over for a long moment. "Fine. Assemble my armada and gather our forces from across the empire. We will destroy the Earth."

*ORFH*

 _Valencia Road…_

Everyone had reconvened on the living room to go over their options on how to handle Lothor. Tommy ran down the list, "As far as active rangers go, there's the Overdrive team, the Dinos, the Ninjas, the Mystics, the Space team, and a handful of others from previous teams."

"We can't count on the Overdrive rangers," Kira stated. "They've got their hands full as it is."

"Yeah," Tori agreed. "Between recovering from Thrax's attack and dealing with Flurious and Moltor plus a whole bunch of others, it's crazy."

"Active is relative term too," Andros noted. "Sure we could still morph but we've been out of the fight for a while."

"Well that's never stopped a ranger," Adam chipped in.

"Zords are a different story," Hayley went over. "The Dinos are in serviceable condition at best and the Ninja zords are totalled unless the other teams…"

"The Mystic zords are fine," Tori said.

"That's because they are their own zords," Kira reminded her.

"Okay then what's left?" Tommy asked the room.

"We've got enough for a pretty decent ground force," Ethan analyzed. "But if they go big, which come on they will, we're done."

"Well we don't know how much but we have time," Hunter said. "We can work on the zords, send word to the other rangers to gear up and hope they don't show up until we're somewhat ready."

"Sounds like the only plan we have," Adam concluded. "Let's get to work."

Just then Andros's morpher went off, "Andros, come in!"

The Space ranger immediately grabbed, "Karone? What's wrong?"

"I don't know if this means anything but we're getting word that an army is being raised in another galaxy."

"M51?"

"…yeah…how did you know?"

"It's means something. You and others should probably start getting ready to come to Earth."

"Okay but I've got to tell you. This is huge Andros. The amount forces…if the numbers are correct, the Earth won't have seen an attack this large since Dark Specter."

"I got it, Karone. Don't worry we're working out." Andros cut out and there was a heavy silence in the room. "We better work fast."

 **A/N: Hey guys, I hope everyone had an amazing holiday. I thought to myself, why not kick off 2018 right with a whole slew of uploads. Of course this chapter had to include impending war but that couldn't be avoided. I just want to say that nothing has given me so much pleasure than writing on here and you can rely on me for a long while to come. Until next time my lovelies, ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **


	9. Chapter 9

Once A Ranger, Forever A Hero  
Chapter 8 – Assemble

"Okay this is bad," Ethan assessed. "This is really bad."

"This is apocalyptic," Kira said tersely.

"I'm pretty sure we need to put in a call to the Overdrive team," Adam stated obviously.

"What are we going to do?" Tori asked. "We just said we don't have enough forces to take on Lothor by himself. Let alone an entire armada of aliens. How long will it take for them all to get here, a day, two tops? We don't have time or power or even proper resources."

"Then we have to play this smart," Tommy said. 'We have to have a strategy. There are more ways to win a battle besides brute force. Marah, Kapri." The two jolted. "What do you remember about your grandfather's battle plans?"

"He – he – he taught us…a lot…" Kapri's face crumpled, "You want us to…tell…our grandfather…"

"We have to betray him," Marah half-sobbed.

"I know it's not a small thing to ask of you," Tommy said gently. "We don't have a choice."

"We were his starlets," Kap sniffed. "He promised us our own parts of the sky to shine in."

"He loved you guys," Hunter concluded and the sisters nodded sadly.

"I can only imagine what Uncle Lothor must have told him," Marah murmured.

"Probably left out the part where he left us for dead after serving him faithfully," Kapri added bitterly. "It would be one thing if we were fighting just Lothor, the bond between us was broken but we still love our grandfather, we know he was wrong, but the idea of being the reason he dies…it's just…"

"Especially like this," Marah continued. "You don't understand, he lost his entire family. His three children are gone, his son and daughter in-law are gone. Lothor is basically gone too. We're all he has left and he'll know that we helped you. It's worse than just betraying someone, we'd be basically wiping out his entire family."

"I hate this so much," Shane whispered.

"When I broke Zordon's glass, I wasn't thinking, I just did it," Andros said lowly from the side. "This is my fault but I'll be honest with you girls, I don't regret it. I had to save everyone, I was playing for my side. I feel terrible that I tore your family apart, I feel terrible that the people I care about and the now world will have to pay for my actions. I'm sorry for your family. After this, you can do whatever you want to me, whatever punishment you choose. Please don't let innocent people pay with their lives for what I did."

Kapri sat up straight, "Crazy as this sounds, I think you just gave me an idea."

Marah turned to her sister, "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"Might be our only shot," Kapri supposed. "If we do this right."

Tommy glanced between them, "What exactly are you suggesting?"

Kapri stuck her hand out, "I need a pen and paper. And you all need to hear me out because you're going to have to trust us on this one."

*ORFH*

Tommy stared at the flashing red light of his camcorder contemplatively, "What Kapri proposed was dangerous to say the least. We had no idea what we would do if it went wrong but it was the only plan we had to work with. Some of us didn't like it all, others just hesitant. Andros was onboard but for all the wrong reasons to be honest. In the end, our options were limited and with an armada on its way, we could only hope that this worked out without a hitch and naturally it didn't." Tommy hit the pause on the recording and fell back in his seat.

"Tommy?" Kira had woken up. She rose blearily, wiping her eyes and yawning. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine," Tommy assured her. "Go back to sleep princess, I just needed to get this week off my chest." He pointed to the video camera.

"Is it working?" Kira asked.

"A little," Tommy admitted. "Maybe once it's all out there, I will feel even better."

"I hope so," Kira said sincerely. She bent forward to kiss him. "I'll make us some tea." She moved to stand, hissing a few breaths as bruised muscles pulled and worked. Tommy winced as she did, mindful of her hip where some stitches threatened to pull.

"You should be resting," Tommy grimaced.

"I'm fine," Kira lied. He knew it and so did she. "Milk and sugar right?"

Tommy sorely wanted to argue but it was pointless. "Yeah." Kira nodded and headed to the kitchen, Tommy sighed. Hell of a week.

 **A/N: Hey guys, been a hell of a few weeks for myself as well. Hope you're all okay and living life to the fullest. ENJOY! R &R PLZ! **


	10. Chapter 10

Once A Ranger, Forever A Hero  
Chapter 9 - Grief

Tommy took a break from recording to watch some of the newscast with Kira. Thankfully Cassidy was still the lead reporter after they gave her some safe images to work with following their last battle. Now she and Devin knew to stay further away from the real action and block any rangers that might de-morph on camera. It was nice having someone in the press that was willing to treat them favourably. A couple of them had even given interviews when it was all over.

… _clean up crews are beginning to work on the sites where the fight damaged the most. Right now the mayor has estimated the damage in the low thousands with no civilian casualties which is a huge sigh of relief for the community and sign of the rangers timely intervention. I was able to get a few comments from the rangers afterwards and they said that the larger part of this fight was waged in space, aboard an alien ship where the leader of this attack was. Also, I can now confirm that this was a just would-be attempt to invade our planet and that no further threat is expected. We may never know what happened out there in the stars but here on Earth I just want to say thank you to the power rangers and their continued efforts to keep this planet and its people safe. We will continue to update as the situation goes on. For now this is Cassidy Carlisle, signing off._

Kira sighed, "Bless Cassidy's soul, doing damage control for us is not easy."

"No kidding," Tommy agreed. "Well she didn't lie per say, just slid over some more sensitive information."

"Like the fact that there was a freaking armada ready to destroy the entire solar system?"

"Well yes," Tommy looped an arm around her. "Did you talk to Marah and Kapri?"

"No they wouldn't come on the phone," Kira checked her cell for any new message. "Last I heard, Tori told me that Dustin and Hunter were sitting with them. They aren't talking. This whole thing reminded them too much of what happened to the Alliance. Kap is…she'll recover with time I hope. Andros?"

"With Ash and the kids," Tommy looked at his phone too. "Carter hasn't updated about Ash's condition since this morning so take from that what you will." There was a soft knock at the door and Tommy simply shouted, "Come in!"

Adam strolled in wearily, rubbing his neck and rolling shoulders. "Well this sucks. I just got back from San Angeles. The Overdrive team missed a local attack. Fortunately it wasn't catastrophic, minor property damage at best, Hartford is paying for the repairs. The press there is having a field day, especially since we had to downplay the magnitude of Vile's attack here."

"As long as no one was hurt, we can deal with the rest," Tommy reminded him.

"Can we though?" Kira nestled into Tommy's side. "People were hurt. Maybe not civilians but we're hurting right now, some of us are gone forever because of what happened. Others are just lost, think about Hunter and Kapri, how can they even begin to move forward after all that?"

"Andros was suicide mission and we couldn't stop him," Adam added. "In fact we had no other choice but to let him go through with it."

"We took a hit," Tommy replied evenly. "A huge one at that. But every person who has ever put on a suit knows that we aren't invincible. We're given powers but we're just as vulnerable as we ever were. And still we keep going, we keep putting the suit on and charging into the fight. Maybe we don't acknowledge it enough but I think we all know the risks and accept them."

"There are funeral _s_ to attend," Kira reminded him.

"Yes and we will mourn for our own as would anyone. I'm not saying it's going to get better right away, or even at all. But we must move on, go about our lives, fight the next fight when it comes. No one knows what we went through and we can never tell. We simply aren't allowed the luxury of letting our pain show."

"Can't say you're wrong," Adam said softly. "Knowing what I know now, if Zordon offered me the suit again, I don't know if I'd take it."

"You would," Kira smiled at him. "I'd take mine. A thousand times over. So much good has come from being ranger. I just wish we'd done things differently for this one fight. I don't see how we'll get through this one."

"We will," Tommy rubbed her back.

"We don't have a choice," Adam filled in for him.

"Well I wasn't going to say it," Tommy said with a growing smile. "I figured I had done enough sermonizing for now." Kira and Adam snorted.

"Sure for at least one night," Adam scoffed. "Thomas Oliver actually withholding the power ranger legacy and duty speech? Now that's what I call character development."

"No," Kira disagreed. "Character development would be him not doing right before and after a fight."

"Now you're asking for too much." The pair burst out laughing and Tommy scowled good-naturedly.

"I'm going to get something to drink. You jerks want anything?"

"Don't you have a recording to finish?" Kira asked.

"Yeah but it can wait." He stood and pecked her head. "Right now I want to spend time with my family."

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry for going MIA on you for so long. I hadn't realized that I let things slip until I was checking the upload schedule and noticed I was missing one.**


End file.
